Typically, automotive transmissions are mounted on a cross-arm attached to the frame of the vehicle. A bottom surface of the transmission housing is attached to the mount, such as with extension studs or bolts. In this configuration, the bottom surface of the transmission is secured to and rests on the mount.
One drawback of the prior art transmission mounts is that there is limited space in which the transmission can be placed, and as a result, allowances have to be made in the floor of the cab to accommodate an upper portion of the transmission. That is, the floor of the cab is not truly flat, but is instead contoured convexly upward into the cab to provide space for the upper portion of the transmission. The end result is that space is taken away from the interior of the cab. Alternatively, if the transmission mount is lowered with respect to the frame of the vehicle to allow for a flat floor in the cab, the result is that the clearance between the ground and the mount is decreased, and the departure angle of the vehicle is minimized.